


Eventually Fall Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. Herr Drosselmeyer began to frown by his goddaughter's side.





	Eventually Fall Apart

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Herr Drosselmeyer began to frown by his goddaughter's side. Near the bed she currently writhed on. He wished he could heal her.  
Similar to the toys he sometimes repaired. Herr Drosselmeyer wrapped his arms around Clara. ''I'll suffer with you,'' he said.

Drosselmeyer glanced at the ballerina Clara held. The same ballerina he created earlier. The same toy that Fritz managed to break by being careless.

Clara's eyes were shut as she smiled. She was never going to view her godfather's tears another time.

After Drosselmeyer remembered everything, he focused on Clara's grave. He refused to smile. He faced Fritz while the latter stumbled and fell on the grave marker. His eye widened as the headstone fell to the side. His godson had a habit of wrecking everything.  
Clara's ballerina. Clara's headstone.

Glowering, Drosselmeyer turned to Fritz while the latter's eyes widened. He viewed him approaching another area of the grave.  
He focused on the headstone again.

Was Clara with her godfather in spirit? A relationship that could never be torn apart.

The grave marker caused Drosselmeyer's smile to tremble. He couldn't prevent more than a handful of tears from streaming down his face. Sobbing, he found himself falling apart.

THE END


End file.
